everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shan Menglang (山猛狼)/Relationships
Family Father Menglang was quite close with her father, so the news of his death was horrifying to her. This affected her drastically, so it can be assumed by outsiders that she loves her father greatly. Before his tale, her father would tell her tales that taught her to stay away from humans. When she was younger, she would never know why. Realising the reason at an older age, Menglang vows to break the 'lessons'. She always mourns his death after school, with her own makeshift graveyard. Mother She was not as close with her mother, but has grown more closer and overprotective of her in the last few years. She developed a paranoia of her possible death, and refuses to trust anyone with her. On the other hand, her mother was notably fearful for her daughter's fate before. Once Menglang's mental health deteriorated, her mother only exercised more caution. She seems to always call, every day, to check up on her. Siblings Her siblings seem to fear her to some extent. A few of her siblings do look up to her—mostly the ones born in her litter—but most tend to avoid her. They used to be on relatively friendly terms; perhaps they even looked to her as a role model. However, a distance soon grew between them, once 'destiny' interfered. Though Menglang herself is oblivious to it, plenty of her siblings started to fear her when she became unstable. Currently, her relationships with them have improved, and all have stopped cowering before her. Friends Before Way too Wonderland Most humans seem to be scared of her, and most animals do not like her. She did not really have any friends aside from a little bird who did not fear her at all. Thankfully, some of the Rebels still talk to her; that is, to some extent. She does like to be alone. After Way too Wonderland However, she seemed to have gained some form of respect and became acquainted with some animals in her forest and some people at Ever After High. She seems to admire Raven Queen, but seems to have harboured some jealousy for her in the past. Unfortunately, she never really gained any friends immediately. Rosabella Beauty She seems to be on relatively friendly terms with Rosabella Beauty particularly—possibly due to Menglang's predicament. In fact, it was Rosabella's help that forced Menglang to branch out and try new interests. Nowadays, they still talk to each other—albeit less frequently than before. Pet She finds it rude to 'keep an animal captive', probably assuming that they are all stored in small cages. She actually hangs around her pack and family a lot, but does not consider them pets as they are the same species. Interestingly enough, she seems to be close towards a little bird, one of the only creatures who do not fear her at all. However, again, she does not consider it a pet. Romance As said, most don't like her and stay away. She doesn't actually think of anyone as anything other than friends or family, as she finds it weird to be attracted to someone at this age. She doesn't particularly mind not having a mate this early, even if she is quite lonely at the moment. However, her suspicious behaviour around couples is definitely noteworthy. Category:Subpages